NOKIAL
by irockmyselfandyou
Summary: No One Knows Im A Lesbian. What will happen when someone finally figures out what those letters she keeps writing mean? What'll her friends think? A Hermione and ? Story. Who else might be hiding something?
1. Dont label me

N.O.K.I.A.L

Chapter 1 Don't label me

A/N: Story summary: No One Knows Im A Lesbian. What will happen when someone finally figures out what those letters she keeps writing means? What will her friends think? A Hermione and ? Story. Who else might be hiding something?

A/N: Rated R for some language, you know these people swear! For sexual orientation talk (if your homophobic leave now), and for sexual talk/activities in future chapters. This is female/female stuff, also might be other stuff too.

A/N: No offence but whatever a Beta reader is I don't have one and do not want one. R&R Please!

OK. Here we go. There once was a girl named Hermione who was a lesbian who liked this girl she knew...

All kinds of fantastic, wonderful things happened and they both lived happily ever after. The end.

Did you like my story? Sorry, nope that's not my story.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything and everything Harry Potter, I must say that they do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful JKR and Warner Brothers, etc. The plot and anyone you don't recognize (there shouldn't be but I don't know) are mine.

Hermione was in potions sitting next to some girl from Hufflepuff, listening to Snape go on and on about some of the most potent potions. She was trying to figure out a new meaning for the letters n, o, k, I, a, and l. She knew she should be listening to his lecture; she had made it into Advanced Potions, so had Harry but he was sitting with an assigned partner, but she couldn't concentrate lately. Ever since last summer she felt so different. She remembered the sun shining off the ocean water as she watched the sun go down near her home. She had been almost 16 then. That night she was invited to Sirius's old house. She remembered how she couldn't wait to see Ron, Harry and Ginny. She missed them.

She was jolted out of her memories by the bell. Everyone jumped up and she met Harry at the door and they walked to Transfiguration. Harry was telling her about something stupid, like "OMG Snape looked at me wrong!" blah blah blah. She was tending to get easily annoyed by her best friends lately.

She ran a hand through her long hair. She wanted to cut it. She admired girls that had shorter hair. She thought it was really hot. It was the first thing she looked at in a girl. Out of nowhere since she hadn't been watching where she was going she tripped and spilled her bag of books everywhere. Harry and her quickly got onto the floor and started to pick up her things. Just as she reached for her notepad a white hand grabbed it.

She looked up into Draco Malfoys sneering face. He gave her a weird up and down look and grinned.

"Why don't you take care of the ache in my pants while your down there mud blood," he whispered to her.

"Give me the notepad Malfoy!" Harry said loudly to him. There he goes acting the hero again Hermione thought. He must not have heard what Malfoy whispered. Thank goodness or her would have gone berserk.

Malfoy flipped through the pages as if considering Harrys request, he stopped it randomly and scanned the newest page of Hermiones many N.O.K.I.A.L. meanings. Hermione lunged forward and snatched back her notepad.

"Whats NOKIAL mean Granger?" he asked loudly.

"None of you business Malfoy, now go away!" Harry said offensively. Hermione was sure he didn't know what it meant. She hoped no one else in the hall knew either. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know, she just was shy. And she didn't want anything between her and her friends to change.

Not that they weren't already suffering because of her changes. There was the whole Ginny thing. She gave a pained sigh as she thought about it. Ginny hadn't spoken to her since that night, the last night at the Order Headquarters. She had been so stupid to think Ginny was like her or would even understand. They had been sitting on Ginnys bed as they did every night before going to sleep. Ginny had started to talk about how she didn't really like Harry anymore. Hermione started to say how she didn't like anyone. (She and Krum had broken up a month after he left.)

But then she stopped as she remembered Ginny climbing out of the pool that they had installed in the backyard. Her long red hair streaming behind her, her tiny black bikini clinging to all the right places as she pushed some water off her face and out of her hair. Oh gosh no I cant like Ginny. Im, just envious of her gorgeous body. She closed her mouth and that's what she tried to convince herself all night. A few hours of revising her life and taking a closer look at her experiences she got up and pulled out a Victorias Secret magazine. She had always loved to look at them, for hours. Now she saw it for what it was. She was defiantly bi-sexual. At least. Then she remembered all the times she had thought of how guys sex parts were nasty in her mind. But she didn't want to label herself, not yet.


	2. Long looks

N.O.K.I.A.L.

Chapter 2 Long looks

Hermione decided on impulse to wake up Ginny to talk to her. She had to tell her, and Ginny had to understand.

"What the hell, whats up Hermy?" Ginny said groggily. Hermiones heartbeat quickened.

"Ginny do you think that its wrong to like girls?" it came out in a grumble.

"What? I don't know Herm, why you got a friend that likes them?" Ginny seemed to get interested.

"No, no its not a friend Gin," she paused.

"Hermy, no don't tell me it you. Don't be turning lesbian on me!" she said jokingly.

"Gin I think I am," Hermione mumbled. Ginnys eyes went wider, and she sat straight up in bed. She looked her up and down. She looked scared. Hermione hopped off the bed.

"Oh my god. Your, eww! Herm that's gross! Yuck!" she squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Never mind Gin! Jeez tell the whole house!" Hermione said angrily.

"Get away from me!" Ginny said still in the high pitched voice.

"No Gin come on, don't do this, im your friend," Hermione said desperately.

"Just keep away from me!" Ginny spat. Just as the door opened revealing Mrs. Weasly. OMG Hermione thought what is she going to say?

"Whats going on dears?" she asked kindly.

"Nothing mom, go to bed," Ginny answered angrily.

"Okay, night." Mrs. Weasly left shutting the door behind her and Ginny turned over. Hermione got into bed and didnt speak. The next day they took the train to school. Ginny hadn't told and hadnt spoken to her since.

Hermione was jolted back to the present with a look at Ginny along with a prod in the stomach from Ron. Ginny was staring at her. Really staring. She felt miserable as she turned to her food once Ginny looked away. She could have sworn though that Ginny looked at her a lot more then she would have felt comfortable with had she been straight.

A/N: Please R&R! If i get some reviews ill put on another chapter or two later.


	3. Blackmail i will edit it soon

Nokial

Chapter 3 Blackmail

Hermione was feeling overworked and miserable already and term had only started two weeks ago. She felt like she was living a lie and it made her very grouchy. She suddenly coundnt stand even her best friends. Everyone was saying that she was different now. It made her feel angry and upset.

She should tell her friends. She just didn't want to lose them too. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

SORRY its so short but i had to write somthing. I _**WILL**_ have a new chapter or two or more up within the next few days. I promise, for a while i thought no one liked my story. Try in in a few days, by wenesday for sure. 15/may


End file.
